Embodiments relate to a storage system and, more particularly, to a system for storing electrical and digital cords.
As the use of mobile technology increases, consumers own numerous cord associated with varying devices, for either powering the device, transferring data to or from the device, or both. Many consumers may possess more than 10 specific cords, where the cords are either electrical power cords, USB cords or both.
When it is time to store the cords, many consumers bundle or wind these cords. They then may store them in a drawer, or some other container, or leave them plugged into an electrical outlet or the device itself. When storing them, the cords may become tangled either with itself or with other cords or items placed in or at the same storage location.
Attempts have been made and patents issued, such as from cable ties, hollow tubes, pegs for winding around, etc., to keep these cords in an organized fashion and in one convenient location. However, these attempts include winding, spooling or folding the cords in a restrictive accordion fashion that eventually wears and frays the cords. The prior attempts do not appear to take into consideration the wear and tear a wrapped cord may endure. Secondarily, the inventors have discovered that not one earlier attempt takes into consideration the tight manufacturing tolerances to retain cord prongs or plugs to a device.
There is a need by consumers for a device, or system, that stores detachable cords in a convenient location and where storage does not damage the cords.